MY COUNSELOR
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Mungkin guru konselor itu bisa membantu (?)/KAISOO/BL/ review ne
1. Chapter 1

**My counselor**

Mungkin guru konselor itu bisa membantu (?)

**.**

**.**

**Brown Kitty**

**.**

**.**

Main cast : Kaisoo Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Chanyeol, semakin bertambah jika saya berkenan ;'

Genre : romance *gak tahu ah!, bener saya buram masalah ginian..

Disclaimer : mereka itu milik Tuhan. Saya juga minjam nama aja. Dan Ff ini hasil remake, tapi gak semuanya akan sama sih :'

Warning : T - M

Saya gak sempurna, jadi banyak typos *kaya nya

Pliss Yang gak suka yaoi jangan maksain diri. Entar mual . .

Enjoy ^^

.

.

Satu bulan yang lalu, aku mencium seorang pria 17tahun di dlam ruang loker. Ruang yang biasa dipergunakan para murid Honjou high school bertukar seragam.

Disana aku mencium 'nya, tepat dibibir. Sangat tepat, bahkan saat itu aku bisa merasakan saliva nya yang basah mengenai bibirku dan ah! Jangan lupakan bahwa bibirnya ternyata sangat lembut untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Ini sekolah pria -maksudku sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para murid yang berkelamin pria,

terserah pandangan orang tentang ku akan seperti apa nantinya; tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa 'tak menciumnya saat itu

'hhh'... aku menyukainya, menyukai segala yang ada didirinya, alasan yang membuatku lemah untuk mempertahan diri agat tak menciumnya kala itu juga

Nama pria yang kucium itu adalah Park Chanyeol, pria tinggi yang memiliki pribadi yang dewasa, aku mengenalnya sudah 2 tahun, Semenjak aku duduk dibangku Junior High School.

Ia teman sekelasku, namun walaupun begitu ia sudah menjadi pria populer di sekolah ini.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi tak nyaman ketika berada didalam kelas, bagaimana aku akan merasa nyaman jika chanyeol akan terus menatapku secara tajam.

Jadi kuputuskan saja untuk sesekali membolos seperti saat ini. Meminum sekaleng soda dan duduk di balik semak semak agar dapat menutupi keberadaanku . BrOwny . Tampak seorang pria mungil berpakaian seragam putih berlengan pendek yang bajunya dimasukkan kedalam celana tampak duduk anteng di bawah jendela luar ruangan

Ia menyandarkan diri dipermukaan dinding yang dingin sambil sesekali menyesap kaleng soda yang berada ditangan kanannya

Ketika pikirannya tengah berkelana, sesuatu yang basah dan dingin begitu saja mengenai atas kepalanya, hingga ia terjungkang saking terkejutnya

"aargghh" pria mungil nan terlihat rapi itu menggeram dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kaleng soda yang ia sesap tadi jatuh ke atas tanah

"aah.. Mm mian" suara yang bergetar namun terdengar berat begitu saja terdengar dari dalam ruangan -tepatnya diseberang jendela

"aiish.. Bajuku basah" sosok mungil itu menggumam pada dirinya, tak sadar jika orang yang tak sengaja menyiramkan air masih bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya

"maaf, masuklah keruang ini aku akan meminjamkan mu baju ganti"

Ketika sosok mungil itu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara sepasang matanya menemukan sosok seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, wajahnya tampan dengan rahang tegas yang menyempurnakan, dan warna kulitnya terlihat sedikit hitam dari kulit orang pada umumnya.

"ti tidak terimakasih, aku bisa membersihkannya di toilet" Ketika kedua kakinya hendak akan melangkah menjauh, Sebuah tarikan cukup keras, memaksannya untuk tak bisa berontak

"masuklah. Aku tak ingin dicap sebagai guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

Pria yang terlihat memiliki kulit gelap itu memeluk erat pemilik tubuh mungil yang tadi tak sengaja ia siram dengan air, ia selipkan kedua lengannya di samping kedua tubuh pria yang mungil, walaupun dinding jendela yang dingin memisahkan tautan tubuh mereka, walau begitu Sosok yang lebih mungil dapat merasakan debaran teratur dada pria yang memeluknya, pelukan nyaman yang ia dapat begitu saja dari seorang pria yang telah mengaku sebagai seorang 'guru'

.

*+*kissue*+*

.

"ah.. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah aku benar benar tak tau jika akan ada orang yang duduk sambil meminum soda dibawah jendela" Pria yang terlihat lebih gelap dengan balutan blazer putih bername tag 'Kim Jongin' mengutarakan rasa menyesalnya pada seorang murid ' yang ternyata bernama 'Kyungsoo' sambil tersenyum

"ah ne .. Gwenchana sae, a aku yang salah karena duduk dibawah jendela ruang klinik mu" Pria mungil yang mencoba membuka baju basahnya tak menyadari ketika sepasang mata Jongin 'dokter klinik sekolah itu menatap setiap gerakan yang tengah ia lakukan

Dua kancing sudah berhasil Kyungsoo loloskan, tinggal beberapa lagi, namun gerakan Kyungsoo menjadi lambat dan dan lama, ketika ia menyadari suasana dalam ruangan berbau obat itu mendadak sunyi

"eeh?" dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika sepasang tangan dokter kliniknya itu mengambil alih pekerjaan membuka seragammnya

"a apa yang kau lakukan sae" Kyungsoo hampir saja memekik, berpikir jika guru yang baru saja dikenalnya ini selayaknya akan memperkosannya saat ini juga

"kau bisa kedinginan jika caramu membuka baju yang basah seperti tadi" hembusan nafasnya yang hangat begitu terasa ketika Jongin membukakan kancing seragam Kyungsoo terlalu dekat

Dan..

Setelah beberapa saat, kancing yang tadinya saling bertaut berhasil diloloskan dengan tangan ahli sang dokter klini. Hingga menampakkan dada Kyungsoo yang polos dan mulus

'hey.. Ada apa denganku, bukankah kami sama sama lelaki jadi tak ada yang salah kan' kyungsoo membatin ketika seragamnnya benar benar sudah dibuka begitu saja

"bersihkan kepala mu Kyungsoo-ah, dan cepat keringkan" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggiring badannya menuju kamar mandi sedangkan ia menenteng seragam basah kyungsoo untuk dibawa keluar ruangan . .

*+*kissue*+*

.

Aku tak tahu jika ada seorang dokter muda diklinik ini, karena jujur saja, aku baru saja mengetahuinya.. Ia tampan, seperti Chanyeol ehh.. Apa yang kukatakan, tapi d dia memang tampan

Kyungsoo membasahi seluruh kepala dan juga wajahnya, ia menatap lurus kedepan kaca yang memburam karena uap air hangat yang tengah ia gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya

Cklek~

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Kyungsoo yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku kecil didekat jendela

"ah.. Ini handuk untukmu" Jongin tiba tiba bersuara dari arah belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya yang bebas perlahan lahan mengusakkan handuk kecil berwarna putih keatas kepala Kyungsoo yang basah

"hemm.. Terimakasih sae" Kyungsoo mengambil alih handuk kecil itu dan mencoba mengeringkan kepalanya seorang diri

Sedangkan Jongin hanya mampu berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap murid bername tag Do Kyungsoo didepannya

Ia menatap muridnya itu dari atas kepala, mencoba mengamati betapa hitamnya rambut pendek yang basah itu, lalu beralih menatap matanya yang terlihat bergerak gerak kecil yang didalamnya tersimpan sepasang bola hitam yang terlihat begitu besar, lalu hidungnya, menuju bibir dan ah! Kenapa bibir itu terlihat begitu merah dan menggoda, bagaimana rasannya jika bibir itu mengenai bibir miliknya.

Leher itu, leher mulus yang jenjang itu, terlihat benar benar menggodannya untuk ditandai

Bahkan untuk menelan saliva saja Jongin merasa begitu sulit hanya karena memikirkannya

Dan .. 'ahhh' Kenapa Jongin bisa lupa dengan nipple kembar kecoklatan itu, bagaimana rasanya jika lidahnya yang basah menjilat bahkan menggigit mesra keduanya "hemm.. Saem, apa kau punya baju ganti" Tiba tiba Kyungsoo bertanya dan menyadarkan Jongin ketika tengah menjilati sudut bibirnya

"a ah! .. Tunggu, aku akan ambilkan" 'lebih baik kau tak usah memakai baju, agar aku bisa melihat dengan leluasa tubuh menggodamu itu'

jongin menatap sekilas Kearah Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu untuk mencari baju ganti untuk muridnya itu . brOwny . "Jadi, apa kau ada masalah Kyung, maksudku alasan apa yang membuatmu menyendiri dibawah jendela klinik ku saat jam pelajaran begini"

Jongin melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan pada kyungsoo sambil sesekali menghirup dan meminum segelas teh panas dihadapannya

"tidak saem, aku sama sekali tak memiliki masalah, aku hanya iseng saja" Cekikikan yang tersirat kepalsuan didalamnya Kyungsoo hadir kan untuk berusaha menutupi dirinya yang sedang merasakan kekalutan ketika cintanya tak dibalas

"jangan berbohong, kau tahu tidak aku bukan hanya sebagai dokter klinik saja, disini aku juga menjabat sebagai seorang konselor Kyung, jadi jangan coba coba untuk mengecohku, aku bisa dengan mudahnnya membaca gurat wajah bohongmu itu"

'aaisssh'

Sebuah senyum yang tadinya bersemayam di wajah Kyungsoo tiba tiba pudar ketika 'kepalsuannya begitu mudah dilihat

"jujur, dan ceritakan lah padaku Kyung, aku seorang guru konselor dan kau bisa percayakan masalahmu padaku, mungkin saja aku bisa memberikanmu sebuah solusi" Jongin menuangkan teh panas yang asapnya masih mengepul

"minumlah, dan ceritan semuanya pelan pelan"

Dan dengan gerakan yang benar benar tak tergesa; Kyungsoo menyambar segelas teh hangat itu dan menyesapnya perlahan

"hemmp~ jujur, aku sedang tak baik saem, maksudku hmmp"

"hmmp? .. Wae Kyung" Kernyitan itu langsung muncul diatas dahi Jongin

"jangan ragu, rahasia mu aman denganku" lanjutnya

"ditolak, mmm.. Aku ditolak saem, perasaan ku tak diterima dan .. Dan aku pun dipandang rendah" pelupuk matannya yang tadi bersinar mulai berembun

"hikss.. Aku.. A aku salah saem, aku yang salah hingga ia perlahan menjauhiku... hikss.. Aku ditolak"

Tangis nya pecah, dan Jongin segera bangkit untuk dapat merengkuh dari belakang tubuh mungil yang kini terlihat rapuh -dengan air mata yang sudah berjatuhan mengenai pipinya.

"sssttt.. Uljima Kyung~ tenangkan dirimu, sekarang cerita pada saem, siapa gadis yang menolak pria setampan dan semanis mu" Tangan jongin yang terasa hangat dan lebar itu menyentuh dan menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar itu

"hikppp" Tiba tiba suara tangis itu langsung terdiam ketika pertanyaan Jogin ia dengar dengan jelas "ahni saem, di dia bukan seorang gadis"

"hah? .. Jadi apakah seorang ibu ibu?maksudku -seorang tante yang telah menolakmu?"

"bukaaann, di dia seorang .. " Kyungsoo menggigit ujung lidahnya, dan mendongakkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk menatap Jongin

"pria," Dan satu kata pendek itu, membuat Jongin terlihat terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai terpatri begitu saja diwajahnya

"rumit.. Hubungan mu rumit Kyung~"

Dengan gerakan tergesa, Jongin menarik tubuh kYungsoo kedalam dekapannya hingga punggung kyungsoo bertubrukan cukup keras dengan dada miliknya

"sa saenim" suara Kyungsoo tercekat menyadari sisi kepribadian Guru sekaligus dokter klinik itu yang tiba tiba saja berubah

"aku bisa membantumu..." Mulai merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bisa mengendusi leher Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menggodannya dan tangannya yang besar tak tinggal diam karena juga ikut bergerak gerak diatas dada Kyungsoo

"enghhh.. Sa sae ap-" "sstt.. Aku tahu apa yang sedang tubuh mu inginkan saat ini, jadi diamlah dan aku tahu apa solusi yang tepat untuk masalahmu"

Jongin mulai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dari keterdudukannya, membalikkannya dan menatap nya sebentar sebelum sebuah senyuman begitu saja hadir diwajahnya

"pria yang menolakmu pasti akan menyesal ketika menyadari jika dirimu tak pantas dilukai, aku akan membantumu Kyung. Jadi percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo langsung merona ketika kata kata itu terucap dengan lancar tanpa keraguan. Ia senang karena baru pertama kali mendengar perkataan seperti itu yang ditujukan padannya secara langsung. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa ragu ketika ia akan mempercayai kata kata itu, karena 'bukankah mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan?'

"hemmp.. Kenapa diam," Dan tangan kekar Jongin sudah mulai membuka kembali baju seragam yang tadi sempat ia berikan pada anak didiknya itu

"kau tahu, sedari tadi nipple mu ini sudah menggodaku padahal mereka berada dibalik seragam ini"

Mulut Jongin dengan rakus nya meraup nipple Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut kemeja putih

"euugh!" Kyungsoo hanya sanggup melenguh karena kedua tangannya untuk mendorong si pelaku pelecehan -entah bagaimana sudah terikat dengan sebuah tali yang sudah Jongin sembunyikan didalam sakunya

"disini kau hanya dibutuhkan untuk mendesah Kyung"

Jongin pun langsung membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menggeliat geliat geli keatas sebuah ranjang bersprei putih.

"nah.. Aku akan membantu mu secara perlahan"

"saeemmhh.. Henti kkkhan" Jeritan tertahan yang sanggup Kyungsoo berikan karena sensasi aneh ia rasakan ketika juniornya diremas kuat dari luar celanannya

"benarkah kau ingin aku menghentikannya? Tapi kenapa kau membusungkan tubuhmu seolah olah ingin meminta sentuhan lebih dari ku ha?"

Tatapan Jongin benar benar tak bisa jauh dari seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat beratus ratus kali lipat tampak menggoda dari yang tadi

"engh.. Leher ini benar benar mulus.. Cmmpk" jongin memulai aksinya dengan menciumi ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menjilatinya, tak puas hanya menjilat ia mulai menggigitnya. Dari yang hanya menggigit lembut berubah menggigit nya keras kemudian menghisapnya

"akhh.. S sae sshhh.. Sakitt" Air mata Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja ketika gigi jongin berhasil menggigitnya dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas

"desahan mu indah Kyung~" Tak dihiraukannya liquid bening yang sudah menetes disudut mata Kyungsoo, Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menelusupkan tangannya untuk mencari sebuah tonjolan kecoklatan yang tadi juga sempat ia gigit.

"nguuh~ ... Sa saem.. Kenapa kau lakkukan iniih" kyungsoo menggeliat dengan kekuatannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tali ditangannya dan jika bisa sekuat tenaga ia akan mencoba melarikan diri.

Namun, sepertinya itu percuma saja karena tali itu benar benar terikat kuat

"karena inilah solusi terbaik untukmusshh" Jongin berdesis ketika juniornya mengenai junior Kyungsoo

"cih.. Aku benar, kau menginginkan sentuhan ku. Buktinya 'milikmu sudah mengeras Kyung~" Jongin menyeringai dan mulai melecuti seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh Kyungsoo walaupun sudah terlihat berantakan

"sa saemm" Kyungsoo benar benar ingin berteriak, atau Kyungsoo berharap dewi fortuna berpihak padannya untuk saat ini atau jika bisa sebuah keajaiban datang membantunnya untuk melarikan diri

"tak bisakah kau diam Kyung; aku jadi merasa terganggu" Jongin bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo Dan kembali lagi dengan membawa tali putih yang kini ia lilitkan dikedua paha milik Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

"ah.. Lihat hole mu terlihat merah Kyung~ kkk"

Jongin terkekeh dan merundukkan kepalannya untuk menggapai sesuatu di antara kedua paha milik Kyungsoo. Setelah mengangkangi kedua paha Kyungsoo dengan tali yang ia bawa

"engghh... Ah ah .. Ah" Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu carannya untuk melarikan diri dari kungkungan Jongin mulai memasrahkan diri dengan apa yang akan dan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin padannya saat ini

"ooh... Saemm.. Lebihhn .." Bahkan ia malah terkesan menikmati ketika mulut jongin itu memanjakan juniornya

Memanjakan junior Kyungsoo dengan pijatan lembut dan terkesan dalam dari dalam mulut Jongin yang basah

"hmmnn" Jongin mengeluar masukan junior kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya. Mengurut junior mungil Kyungsoo perlahan lahan

"ngghhhh ah.. I cum ~ sae.. Lepasshh"

Crot

Kyungsoo memohon agar jongin melepaskan kulumannya namun. Yang dimintai tak bergeming dan akhirnya memilih menelan benih itu ketika Kyungsoo benar benar keluar

"hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ke kenapa tak kau lepas sae.. Ak aku jadi mengotorimu"

Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal ketika merasakan klimaksnya yang begitu terasa nikmat. Apalagi mulut hangat jongin masih berada di juniornya

Plop

"hnmmmpptt"

Mulut Kyungsoo yang tadi terbuka untuk meraup udara langsung terbungkam ketika tiba tiba saja Jongin mencium nya. Ciuman itu terasa aneh bagi Kyungsoo ketika menyadari cairan hasil klimaksnya yang ditransfer oleh jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"ngghhmmm"

Dan dengan kernyitan didahi Kyungsoo memaksakan menelan benih nya sendiri

"merasa baik?" Jongin bertanya setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya

"hngg.. Yea sae.. Ak aku.. Merasa sedikit membaik"

Kyungsoo tersenyum disela letihnya, ia kemudian mencoba melihat tubuh Jongin yang masih dilengkapi pakaian -perlahan bangkit dari atas tubuhnya

"jika ada waktu kemarilah Kyung~ kita akan minum teh bersama"

Jongin mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan blazer putih yang ia kenakan, Dan sebuah kerlingan terkesan nakal Jongin hadirkan pada muridnya yang masih menikmati hasil klimaksnnya diatas ranjang . . . 'mungkin sekarang belum saat nya, jadi tenanglah.. Kau akan mendapatkan sarang mu sebentar lagi juniorku'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mian.. Klau gak hot. Gaje. Gak ngena. Gak bagus. Ancur ato apalah itu namannya.

Saya cuma bisa ngasih kata Mian disini buat yang udah baca.

Beneran' saya lagi bingung buat lanjutin ff 'Kiss me. Kayanya udah mentok dan lebih memilih membuat ff ini yang sejujurnya remake dari sebuah komik.

Pliss.. Jangan bash saya. Saya cuma mau berbagi kok, soalnya jalan cerita dikomik itu menarik gitu -hemm menurut saya sih.

Jadi saya nyoba buat ngeremake dengan cast nya kaisoo..

Saya berharap semua yang udah mampir dan baca a/n ini merasa nyaman dan puas *apa ini

Sekian. Jika berkenan tinggalkan sebuah jejak.

Jejak jejak apa aja boleh.. Apa lagi jejak komen .. Saya suka. Saya juga terima


	2. Tanggung

**MY COUNSELOR**

Chapter 2 : **Tanggung**

Summary : "cara guru itu membantu melupakan masalah, membuatku tak bisa lupa akan hari itu"

Cast: KAISOO

Support : Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Suho,etc

RATE : T - M

Warning : BL (**BOY X BOY), **Yaoi, OOC, School life

**Diharapkan bagi reader's yang berada pada area **_**underage**_** tidak membaca' ff ini. Becoss… ff ini bercerita tentang yaoi dan akan ada adegan '**_**itu' **_**nya^^V**

_**Thanks to review**_di chapter sebelumnya

Dan

Makasi juga udah nge'follow atau udah nge'favoritin ff ini^^ (authornya seneng)

.

.

.

Dan mungkin kejadian di ruang kesehatan pada saat itu tidak akan pernah ku'lupakan . Kejadian dimana guru konseling sekaligus dokter di ruang kesehatan itu menyentuhku, hingga aku bisa merasakan klimaks yang begitu membuatku melayang.

Jujur, aku menyukai saat saat Jongin saenim melakukannya dan memanjakanku. Ah, Aku jadi teringat lagi bagaimana tangannya yang lebar dan hangat menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, memelintir nipple ku, dan ketika mulutnya beradu dengan mulutku, bahkan aku tidak bisa lupa bagaimana lidahnya yang basah itu menghisap dan mengemuti junior ku. Hhhh' memikirkanya seperti ini membuatku semakin merindukan Jongin Songsaenim.

Tapi, aku malu sekali untuk menemuinya lagi semenjak kejadian diruang kesehatan itu, hingga membuatku harus terpaksa memendam rasa rinduku padanya dengan bermimpi bercinta setiap malam. Tentu saja, Jongin songsaenim yang menjadi '_partner _ku

Pagi ini tidak ada yang istimewa karena semuanya terkendali seperti biasa, dan yang terpenting sampai saat ini aku tak bisa menepiskan bayangan Jongin songsaenim yang terus saja mengganggu fokus belajarku.

Dan... apa itu, kenapa sejak tadi aku dipandangi oleh Chanyeol. Apa dia sudah mengubah cara berpikirnya hingga saat ini dia mencintaiku karena ciumanku waktu itu?

Tsk! Mana mungkin

**END POV**

Setelah Hwang Songsaenim selesai menjelaskan materi pembelajaranya, bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi karena terus dipandangi oleh Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat berlari keruang loker. Mengingat jam pelajaran untuk saat ini adalah olahraga.

"Hey.. tahu tidak sebulan yang lalu aku melihat bayangan didalam ruangan ini" Kyungsoo yang tengah membuka kancing seragamnya tibatiba diam mendengar suara Oh Sehun, teman sekelas yang duduk dua bangku didepan'nya

'_Se.. sebulan yang lalu? Bukankah itu ketika aku..'_

"jangan bilang itu hantu loker" dan yang diajak bicara oleh Sehun hanya bisa memasang muka ketakutan

"Tsk, Suho Pabbo... mana mungkin ada hantu didalam ruangan ini, yang ada hanya bayangan dua orang yang tidak tahu tempat" Kyungsoo tibatiba menegang mendengar perkataan Sehun yang barusan

'_Apa dia melihatku ?'_

Pikiran Kyungsoo berkecamuk, ia begitu takut jika Sehun benar benar tahu dirinyalah yang kala itu ia lihat sedang berada didalam ruang loker, bersama.. Park Chanyeol

"eeyy... ku kira benar benar hantu. Lalu apa yang kau maksudkan itu," Tak terima dibilang _'pabbo_ Suho bertanya pada Sehun dengan memperlihatkan muka masamnya

"Errr… Du .. Dua orang pria yang sedang berciuman" Sehun menjawab setengah berbisik, walaupun masih bisa didengar oleh banyak orang yang kala itu tengah mengganti seragam

"MWOO?"

Semua yang berada didalam ruangan itu seketika berteriak

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk'kan kepalannya

'_Si.. Sial __Sehun melihatku...'_

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan Hun.. mungkin saja saat itu kau sedang berkhayal, jadinya kau membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan" Tepis salah seorang pria mungil dengan mata _'deer_

"tidak... Mana mungkin aku berkhayal, saat itu aku benar benar sadar walaupun aku tidak tahu itu siapa tapi aku tidak mungkin salah jika mereka berdua benar-benar berciuman didalam ruangan ini"

"heh.. apa kau tidak bercanda"

"tidak" Balas Sehun lantang, ia pun melipat kedua tangan'nya didepan dada

"Hemmm.. Jika kau benar, maka kedua orang itu benar benar menjijikan... mereka sesama pria tapi melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan?"

'_tidak... aku tidak menjijikan'_ Kyungsoo memegangi kepala'nya yang terasa berdenyut

"Apa?, kau mengatakan mereka menjijikan.. Heh kau salah. Mereka berdua itu tidak lebih dari manusia menjijikan yang tidak tahu moral"

"Wauuw... Bukankah Kau _'angelic_ tapi perkataanmu mengerikan sekali"

Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa pusing dan mual mendengar semua pembicaraan teman-teman'nya berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Membuat semua yang masih sibuk menyimak cerita sehun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja berlari

Kyungsoo berlari sambil menunduk membuatnya tak sadar jika terus ditatapi oleh sepasang mata milik pemuda yang menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding

'_Bodooh... kau Bodoh Kyungsoo'_

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar berisik itu memenuhi koridor yang sedang sepi. Kaki-kaki'nya yang bergerak cepat itu menyusuri koridor yang mengarah pada ruang kesehatan.

'_aku... ' _Setetes bulir air mata ia biarkan mengaliri pipinya. Perasaan'nya sedang kacau, Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa suka'nya pada orang '_itu_ tapi mengapa orang lain mengatakan'nya menjijikan. Apakah perasaan yang tulus itu 'menjijikan ?

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh"

Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya ketika ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan Ruang Kesehatan

Brak~

Dan dengan gerakan yang tergesa, Ia membukanya secara kasar.

"Jongin Sae" Kyungsoo memanggil nama itu dengan keras, hingga membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk menikmati dunia luar dari jendela menoleh

"aaa.. Kyungsoo, sudah lama aku menunggumu"

Jongin meletak'kan gelas teh'nya diatas meja, dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan

"hey, ada apa Kyung... Matamu merah.. dan basah"

Jongin berjalan lebih dekat kearah Kyungsoo hingga kini tubuhnya terlihat menempel pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih menangis

"Hiks, Sae.. a aku.. Hiks"

'_Dia menangis lagi' _Jongin Songsaenim mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa pas didalam pelukan'nya

"Kau kenapa Kyung.. kenapa menangis lagi"

"Hiks.. rasanya sakit, sakit Sae"

Tangan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo begitu besar dan hangat, mengelus lembut punggungnya yang bergetar

"Hemm.. Sae tidak akan tahu masalahmu jika kau tidak mau bercerita Kyung~"

Kepala Kyungsoo yang berada didada Jongin Saem mendongka, matanya yang bulat memandang tepat kearah wajah Jongin Saem

"bantu aku lupakan masalahku Jongin Sae... Bantu aku" kyungsoo berbisik, dalam bisikan'nya tersimpan permohonan

'_Gotcha' _ Jongin Songsaenim menyeringai penuh arti mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, Sae akan membantumu.. Jadi jangan menangis lagi neh~"

Jongin Songsaenim melepas dekapan itu dan menghapus genangan air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan jari jarinya yang panjang

"Wajahmu yang imut ini seharusnya dihiasi senyuman indah milikmu Kyung~.. "

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisan'nya dan mencoba tersenyum tulus kearah Jongin Songsaenim

"nah begitu.. Sae lebih suka kau yang begini, Kyungsoo yang imut dan Kyungsoo yang indah ketika tersenyum"

Jongin Songsaenim kembali mendekap Kyungsoo. Dekapan yang lebih erat dari yang tadi

"Saem akan membantumu Kyung~, Saem janji akan membuat perasaan mu lebih tenang. Jadi percayalah pada Saem untuk saat ini.." Jongin Saem mengendus leher mulus Kyungsoo dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya

"Ah.. Ngh"

Kyungsoo melenguh ketika lidah hangat milik Jongin Sae menggelitik lubang telingan'nya, rasanya geli, nikmat dan juga… basah. Tapi Kyungsoo suka, suka saat saat deru nafas Jongin Saem mengenai permukaan kulitnya, bagaimana suara desahan tertahan Jongin Saem yang benar-benar terdengar _sexy_ , hingga langsung bisa membuat Kyungsoo sebagai seorang pecandu. Seorang pecandu yang selalu ingin seperti ini

"Errmm ngah.. Sae, a aku.."

'_merindukanmu'_Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangan'nya dibelakang pungung Jongin Saem, meminta guru berpakaian putih itu melakukan hal lebih kepada tubuhnya

"Sttt.. jangan protes Kyung~.."

Jongin Sae menyeringai, ketika Kyungsoo terlihat tak lagi menggeliat dan malah memeluk tubuhnya membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar sangat bersentuhan

"ermmhh.."

Kyungsoo kembali melenguh keenakan ketika lidah Jongin Sae sudah menerobos mulutnya dan menggelitik goa hangat miliknya hingga saking geramnya Kyungsoo menyesap lidah Jongin Sae kuat-kuat

'_semangat sekali anak ini' _Jongin Sae memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang dihadapanya saat ini sedang menutup mata, namun kedua tangan Jongin Sae tidak diam, kedua tangan itu menelusup kedalam baju seragam milik Kyungsoo yang tadi belum sempat dibuka di ruang loker

Jongin Sae mencubit perlahan dua nipple lembut milik Kyungsoo secara bergantian

"ugh!"  
>Kyungsoo memeluk lebih erat tubuh Jongin Sae, ketika ia benar-benar terangsang dengan semua sentuhan yang diberikan Jongin Sae<p>

"Ckpmm~"

Ciuman panas itu tiba tiba terlepas ketika Jongin Sae menarik wajahnya menyisakan benang saliva diujung bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah

"ke kenapa Sae" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar

'_apa aku membuat salah.. '_

"tidak ada apa apa.. hanya saja aku tak sabar lagi ingin membobol hole mu itu" Perkataan Jongin sae yang terdengar begitu _'dirty_ membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu, menyembunyi raut wajahnya yang berubah memerah

Jongin sae tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Jongin sae pun menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran meja kerjanya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang bersprei putih

Ia berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil dengan mengalunkan kedua lengan kekarnya di perut Kyungsoo yang rata

"hemmpp.. aroma tubuhmu tidak berubah dengan saat kita bertemu Kyung~.. Saem suka"

Jongin saem perlahan menurunkan tanganya untuk mencari junior Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam celana

"eeunggh… sa saemm.."

Jongin Sae meremas-remas junior Kyungsoo yang menegang itu, hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang keenakan dan mengeratkan pegangan'nya pada pinggiran meja

"Tidak, sebuat namaku Kyung~ desahkan namamu dengan suara _sexy_ milikmu itu" Jongin Sae mencium pundak Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tertutupi seragamnya

"Jo jongin sae… ahhh, aku aku…. Hhh" Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapat puncaknya.

Jongin sae pun meremas kedua pantat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terlihat jelas karena celana milik Kyungsoo sudah terlepas begiitu saja

Dengan gerakan tergesa, Jongin Sae menerobos hole perawan milik Kyungsoo dengan dua jarinya tanpa melakukan penetrasi

"enghh... NYAAHH.. jo jongin saem.. rasanya aneh" seolah tidak mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo Jongin memasuk'kan dua jarinya lebih dalam untuk mencari titik sensitiv milik muridnya yang sedang mendesah dihadapannya ini

"hh... Saem benar benar tidak bisa sabar lagi Kyung"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang berniat melihat Jongin sae ,namun niat Kyungsoo dijadikan kesempatan untuk Jongin sae mengecup bibir merahnya . dan dengan perlahan Jongin menurunkan zipper celana'nya

**MEANWHILE**

"hey.. cepat minta obat pada Jongin Songsaenim" teriak salah satu murid berpakaian olahraga yang merunduk dihadapan seorang murid lainya yang terlihat menahan sakit pada lututnya yang terlihat berdarah

"oh tidaak... kenapa melamun tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat Hun, Luhan sudah kesakitan"

Sehun yang tadinya tidak sengaja menyandung kaki Luhan yang sedang berlari mengejar bola hingga kini Luhan harus kesakitan menahan sakit akibat Jatuh dan lututnya yang lebih dahulu membentur sebuah batu hingga mengakibatkan lututnya berdarah

"aa... ba baiklah" dengan rasa bersalah, Sehun berlari menuju ruang kesehatan demi mendapatkan obat yang bisa menghentikan rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan oleh Luhan

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh"

Sehun berdiri cukup lama didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, ia masih terbayang akan wajah Lauhan tadi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan itu secara tidak sabaran

"Jongin Songsaenim... jongin Songsaenim.. apa kau ada didalaam" Sehun berteriak, sambil menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Sungguh, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah

'_lutut itu membuatnya berlari dilapangan hijau sepak bola. Jika terluka begini aku tak lagi bisa membuatnya berlari dan tersenyum dilapangan.. si sial.. apa yang harus kulakukan'_

Sehun terus membatin dengan terus memandangi pintu bercat cokelat yang tidak juga dibuka

"aku memerlukan obat untuk temanku yang terlukaaaa, Jongin Songsaeniiim.. buka pintunyaaa" tidak sanggup untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil sendiri obat yang bisa ia ambil didalam ruang kesehatan itu.

Sehun pun menyentuh kenop pintu yang ternyata sama sekali tidak dikunci

"Aku masuk Sae"

**T.B.C^^v**

**A/N**

Ma'p baru nongol, dan ma'p juga kalo ni ff udah dilupain sama para reader. Ma'p yaak, telat hadir

Ini baru siap ujian, dan yaaah. Doain dunk nilainya bisa bagus.. :D

Khekekeke.. gimana?

Jelek ya chapter duanya,ato gak hot ya, ato gak seperti yang diharapkan yaa?

Sekali lagiii 'Miaaaaaan :(

Yosh,, tapi walaupun begitu jangan bash saya, jangan bash cast nya, apa lagi jangan bash jalan ceritanya. Karena jujur niat awal yang pengen ngeremake jadi ancur.

Karena jalan ceritanya udah sedikit berubah dari original komiknya.:) ^^

Yosh sekian :*

Author minta repiuw neeh )** moga aja author bisa semangat lanjutin ff ini dan ff yang lain ^^**

**Annyoeng… see you :]**


End file.
